


Boring night home

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally random drabble which probably doesn't make any sense, I got distracted plenty of times while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring night home

  
Sam had never seen any other human being pout like Digger does. This particular time it was one of those begging puppy dog pouts that just make you want to cradle him in your arms and give him whatever he wants, even the moon from the sky.

But Sam has been practicing his resistance skills and really, Digger had had enough to drink for the night.

“But Saaaa-aaaaam! Come on Sammy Sam give my beer back, I just opened it I’m not that drunk I’m fine come on pretty pleaseeeeee!” Digger whined loudly, swaying on his chair as he flailed his hands wildly as he spoke.

“You can barely stay upright, you’ve had enough.” Sam said simply, leaning close to press a brief kiss on Digger’s stubbly cheek before walking away to the kitchen with the beer. But Digger wasn’t going to give up that easily, no he was on a whole new level of stubbornness when he was drunk. So he jumped off his chair, almost tripping on this own feet, and followed Sam to the kitchen.

“Come on baby…we have the day off tomorrow…” He cooed as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, grinning mischievously and nuzzling Sam’s upper back between his shoulder blades. “Don’t you want to just kick back and relax? Get a little drunk, you know how I get when I’m drunk, I know you like it…”

“Not going to work on me, you know how to be loud when you’re sober too.” Sam said, glad that Digger couldn’t see the smirk on his lips, after all he was trying to make a point. “And if you drink so much a drop more, you’re not getting any in a week.” He continued sternly and slowly turned around in Digger’s arms, crossing his own over his chest. “And I thought we were supposed to watch movies in bed tonight? You know, you’re the one who asked me to move the TV there and that’s why I was out all afternoon with YOUR list of movies that YOU wanted to see.”

“But but I was out too! Yes I went grocery shopping and-”

“And all you bought was beer and a bag of gummy bears that you already ate by yourself.”

This time Sam couldn’t help it. How could he be mad at someone who was doing the cutest of guilty puppy pouts. Sam was only human after all and Digger really did look sorry.

“Come here…” he murmured and gently wrapped his arms around Digger, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. “You’re impossible but I still love you. Which probably makes me crazy but at least my life is never boring when I’m with you.” He whispered, smiling into Digger’s hair and absentmindedly stroking his hip. “But could we this one time have a boring night at home? I’ve been looking forward to it all day…”

“I love you too!” Digger whimpered and buried his face against Sam’s chest, his arms clinging to his neck.

“I’m sorry! I’m such a jerk Sam I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to screw things up I’ll make it up to you I promi- ack!”

He was interrupted by Sam suddenly lifting him up and kissing him, smirking against his lips as he motioned for Digger to wrap his legs around him before shamelessly grabbing his ass as he carried him out of the kitchen. “Hmmm shush, it’s fine. Let’s just go to bed, that is your punishment, you have to stay in bed all night” He murmured against his lips teasingly.

He knew that there was no way Digger would be able to lie still and just watch movies anymore, he had troubles doing that when he was sober, it was practically impossible when he was drunk and judging by how he was clinging to Sam as he carried them to the bedroom, he had something completely else entirely on his mind.


End file.
